The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus configured to update software, a control method for this information processing apparatus, a control program for this information processing apparatus, and an information recording medium.
For a method updating software installed on an information processing apparatus, a method is available in which update data for the software is downloaded through a communication network and installed on the information processing apparatus. In addition, a technology is proposed in which, in order to execute such software update without bothering users, automatic update processing is executed upon satisfaction of such conditions other than user instructions as the arrival of a predetermined timing for example.